Switch
by JRutherford
Summary: The whole gang is together! But what happens when the boys have to share a room with Paul? And what happens when the girls switch bodies with their ideal partners? Read and find out!
1. The gang together!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Hi! It's like 1:00 am, and I'm bored. I'm starting a new story.

I know, I should be working on my old ones, but I saw a picture of Paul and couldn't resist writing this.

Okay! Let's do this! ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HONK! HOOOOOOONK!

"It's coming, it's coming!" Ash said happily. He stared in happiness, his eyes twinkling with delight. He watched as the boat slowly approached the dock. He couldn't wait. He felt like jumping up and down, he was so excited.

"Ash, calm down, she'll be getting off right now. We just have to be patient," Brock said standing calmly.

Dawn smiled at Ash. "She means a lot to you doesn't she?" she giggled.

"Yeah, she's my best friend!" Ash answered with a huge smile.

"So I take it that you two are…" Dawn took both of her index fingers and pressed them against each other.

Ash stared at her fingers for a while, then began to wave his arms franticly. "No! No! Nothing like that! We're just friends! Honest!"

Dawn laughed. "Then why are you blushing?"

Ash was about to say something, but then he heard her. He turned to the sound of her voice.

"Misty!" he yelled. He waved his arms. "Misty! Over here!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Hi! Hi everyone!" Misty said, running toward them.

Misty came to a halt. She stopped right in front of Ash and smiled. Ash stared at her. She looked different, but the same. Her orange hair was let loose, she wore a yellow shirt sleeve shirt and red and yellow shorts. Her clothing hadn't changed all that much.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelped. It leaped into Misty's arms.

"Hi, Pikachu!" Misty cooed.

"Hi Brock!" she said. She had changed, she had lost a lot of her tomboy-ness.

Brock grabbed her hand and put one knee on the ground, as if to propose. "Misty! It's so nice to see you again. I've been away from you from far too long," he said.

Croagunk was about to use Poison Jab, but Misty pulled on Brock's ear.

"Brock. Get over it," she sighed. Then she looked at Dawn, who was standing quietly. "Hi! You must be Dawn."

Dawn smiled. "Yeah, and you're Misty. Ash talks about you all the time," she said.

Ash blushed and Misty laughed. "Still a goofball, I see," she said.

"I'm not a goofball!" Ash defended.

Misty just laughed.

"We already have a room at the Pokémon Center, so let's go eat," Brock said.

Ash nodded happily. "Alright! I'm starving!" His stomach let out a huge growl.

"You haven't changed a bit Ash," Misty said with a smile.

Ash blushed and smiled. His stomach let out another gigantic growl. "Come on, come on! Let's go, I'm starving!" Ash began to run toward the Pokémon center. Misty eagerly ran after him calling out his name and telling him to slow down, that she couldn't keep up with him.

Dawn slyly smiled. "Are they sure they aren't a couple?" she asked Brock.

Brock chuckled lightly. "It's complicated."

And with that, they ran after the pair, hoping to stuff their faces with delicious food.

XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

At the Pokémon center they ate until their stomachs hurt.

"Ah! I haven't had a meal that good in forever!" Misty said. "I haven't since…" She stopped. "Since I stopped traveling with Ash…" she bit her lip to refrain from crying at those painful memories.

Dawn could see the pain in her eyes and immediately changed the subject. She looked at her Poketch. "Hey look! It's late! We should go to the room," she suggested. The others nodded in approval, and Ash even yawned.

They headed to the room and entered it. There were two bunk beds. Ash and Misty took one bunk, Dawn and Brock took the other. Ash and Brock changed into their usual shorts and shirt, and dawn changed into her pink pajamas. Misty wore a blue tank top with blue shorts.

Everyone got in to their beds. Then they began to talk.

"So, Misty, I hear that you're the Cerulean Gym leader," Dawn said.

Misty made a small smile. "Yeah. I finally got o break because my sisters finally came back. So now they're the gym leaders."

"You have sisters?"

"Unfortunately."

"So how are your sisters?" Brock asked with much interest.

"Hmph. They are total snobs who just treat me like if I'm adopted or something. They only care about each other," Misty answered.

"Still? Man, you'd think they'd get over that," Ash said.

"Wow. I'm the only child in my family," Dawn said.

"So am I," Ash said.

Brock smiled. "I have too many brothers and sisters to count. At least I'm the oldest," Brock said chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, but I'm the youngest," Misty said.

"I would love to have a brother or sister," Dawn said.

"I don't care. I wouldn't be home to see my little brother or sister," Ash said.

"I love my sisters, I just wish they wouldn't treat me so mean," Misty said.

Snore….

Misty turned to see Brock. He had fallen asleep in their conversation. She looked at Dawn. Her eyes were droopy, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep. Brock and Dawn were asleep, but Misty wondered if Ash was still awake.

"Hey," Misty whispered. "Are you still awake, Ash?"

"Yeah," Ash answered.

Misty climbed down from her top bunk and sat on the floor. They smiled at each other, until a cold blast of wind hit Misty and she began to shiver. Goosebumps crept onto her skin. Ash noticed this and smiled. He lifted up the blanket from the bed.

"Come and lie down," he said.

Misty hesitated, but she was cold so she climbed in with him. He turned to face her, and she smiled at him.

"I'm happy that you came to visit, Misty," Ash whispered.

"Did you miss me," Misty whispered back.

"Like crazy."

"Why?"

"Because it's not the same without you. I miss the times that we argue, and how we had fun together. I especially liked when you were jealous of those girls who kissed me?" Ash smirked.

Misty scowled, then smiled. "Not as jealous as you were with Danny. And Rudy. Oh Rudy was so romantic, dancing and flowers…" Misty sighed.

Ash blushed a little. "Whatever," he said.

Misty giggled. Her eyes began to feel heavy. She tried to keep them open, but it was too hard. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep with the soothing of Ash's heavy breathing, and the warmth of the bed and his body heat.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"And they say they're not a couple."

Misty and Ash opened their eyes to see each others face. They were covered by a blanket, but they were wrapped in each other's arms. Misty screamed as she fell out of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Ash had a worried expression on his face. The others weren't supposed to know about the thing last night.

Dawn was laughing like crazy, and pretty soon, everyone joined in the laughter. It was pretty funny, after all.

Everyone got ready and put on their normal clothes. They walked outside to get some fresh air. Misty stretched her arms.

"Ah! This feels great!" she said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, taking in the sunlight.

"Hi! Ash! Brock! Dawn! Hi!"

Everyone turned to see May running toward them. Everyone smiled. Misty did, too. She hadn't seen May in such a long time. It was as if everyone was getting together all at once.

"May! Hi!" Ash said waving his arm.

Then he stopped. He could see some one with green hair walking after her. "Drew! Hi there!" he said.

Drew lifted his hand, but said nothing.

May stopped n front of everyone. She stared at Misty. "Misty I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Hi, May!" Misty said with a smile.

Then Drew walked beside May. Dawn and Misty stared at them. He stared back.

"And you are?" Dawn said.

Drew flicked his hair. "I'm Drew," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh. Hi!"

"So Drew, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I was just checking out the Sinnoh contests. I ran into May in town, and now here we are," Drew said.

"Oh. Okay!"

"Wow. It seems like the whole gang is getting together," Misty said.

Everyone smiled in response.

"Well I'm starved," May said.

"As always," Brock laughed.

May scowled. "Let's go get some food."

"Let's go then!"

They headed for the Pokémon Center cafeteria. They got their food and Ash and May began to stuff their faces like crazy. Everyone gave them an awkward smile. They ate their food slowly and calmly, unlike Ash and May.

Ash and May finished first, and waited for everyone else to finish. Once everyone was finished, they went to go rent a coupe rooms for the night. At the desk, the saw Paul looking for a place to stay as well. Ash frowned at him. Pau ignored him; he couldn't care less about what Ash had to say.

Nurse Joy helped them out. Misty kept Brock away from a safe distance. It was just like old times.

"I'm sorry. We only have one room left," Nurse Joy said. "But I could put you in a room with this young man here," she said pointing at Paul.

Paul shot Ash a look.

"No…" Ash started to say. May covered his mouth. "Shut up, we need rooms so just do it," she said.

So that was that. The boys were now going to share a room with Paul. Paul was n a state of shock, and also anger. He did not want to share a room with these pathetic excuses for trainers. Except he had never seen the green boy before.

Ash and Paul glared at each to her then walked away in different directions. Dawn saw that Paul was alone, so she ran over to him.

"Ash, who was that?" May asked.

Misty and Drew lifted their eyebrows in interest.

"That's Paul," Ash said. He said Paul's name as if it disgusted him. "He is this guy who treats his Pokémon really bad. Instead of training them, he lets them go if they aren't strong enough."

"That's terrible!" Misty said.

"It is! Who would do that to a cute little Pokémon?" May said.

Drew looked over at Paul who was annoyed because Dawn was bugging him.

"But maybe you can try to be friends," Drew said after a while.

"I guess so," Ash mumbled.

Paul and Dawn walked over to the rest of the group.

"Guys! Paul is going to hang out with us, today!" Dawn said happily. Paul looked away.

"You are?" Brock asked in surprise.

"It's not because I want to, got that. It's because this troublesome girl wouldn't leave me alone, that's all."

Ash smiled. "I'll take it!"

Paul frowned. '_Could he be anymore, retarded?' _he thought.

Misty smiled and took out her hand. "Hi! I'm Misty! Nice to meet you!"

Paul's expression stayed the same, but he took her hand anyway. "Paul."

May smiled a big smile. "And I'm May! Nice to meet you, too!" she took out her hand.

"Paul," Paul said as he took her hand. He let go of her hand and shoved them right into his pockets.

"So I guess we'll be sharing a room," Drew said.

Paul stared at him. "Who are you?" he asked, dully.

Drew flicked his hair. "Name's Drew," he said.

Paul stared at him then looked away.

"So, what do we do, today?" Dawn asked.

"I think I saw a shopping Center nearby. Let's go shopping!" May squealed. The other girls squealed along with her.

"What the heck are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The boys groaned. When they realized that the girls had already ran off , then began to run after them. "Girls! Girls! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, how'd you like that? I had fun writing this.

Paul seems both in and out of character, what do you think? :\

Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed! :3


	2. SLEEPOVER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or…**

**Fans: we know we know! Write some more!**

**Me: okey-dokey!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys caught up to the girls. They were panting and sweating a little.

"G…girls," Ash said between pants. "You…you got…to slow…down."

"Yeah," Brock panted. "We...can't…k-keep…up."

The girls turned around to look at them. Misty laughed. "Come on, guys! Let's have fun! Come on!" Misty ran over to Ash and grabbed his arm. "Let's go! Let's go!" She dragged him into the mall, or shopping center.

"Whoa!" Ash cried as he was dragged away.

May smiled. She turned to Drew. "Come on, Drew. We can't lose them!" She grabbed Drew's arm and dragged him as she ran after Misty.

"Wait, wha..?" Drew cried, being dragged away by May.

Dawn giggled. "We have to catch up, too! Come on, let's go, Paul!" Dawn ran over to Paul and grabbed his arm. He tried to keep her away, but her will made her strong. She pulled him easily and ran after May and Misty.

"Troublesome girl!" Paul yelled as he was dragged away.

Brock looked around. "Why don't I get a girl?" he whined. He looked around again and began to run. "Guys! Wait for meeeeeee!"

Misty stopped in front of a store filled with clothes and accessories. "Ah! So cute! Come on!"

She walked in with the other girls following her, the boys still trapped within their grip. The boys didn't like this store; it was for girls. A clothes store.

"Troublesome girl! Let go of me!" Paul said trying to remove his arm from her grip.

"Misty, I don't want to be here. It's so girly and boring!" Ash complied, trying to pull away from Misty.

"May, let go! Let go!" Drew said, trying to break free.

"Shut up and be good!" all three girls yelled simultaneously.

The boys stayed quiet, even Paul, which was surprising for him. Then again, the girls looked terrifying.

They spent hour in there, buying all sorts of clothes and accessories. With the boys money.

Misty had walked up to Ash with shopping bags, as did May and Dawn with Paul and Drew.

"Please. Please. Please. Please," they whined.

So now they were walking to the Pokémon Center with a lot of shopping bags. They walked over to their rooms and told each other good night.

The girls dropped the bags on the floor. Misty shut the door and smiled back at the girls.

"SLEEPOVER!" they yelled.

**GIRLS' SLEEPOVER…**

The girls changed into their pajamas, May's were exactly the same as Dawn's but hers were orange.

"Wow, now it's just us girls," Dawn said. "It's fun to have girls around after being with just boys for so long."

"I know what you mean!" Misty and May laughed.

"So," May said mischievously. "Let's play a game…"

Misty raised a perfect orange eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Misty and Dawn laughed. "I'll go first," Dawn offered.

"Okay. Truth," May started.

"Or Dare?" Misty finished.

"Truth," Dawn said instantly. She was afraid that they would make her do something ridiculous; she wouldn't want to embarrass herself. Especially if Paul was here.

"Do you like one of the boys next door?" May asked.

THUD! There was a crash next door. The guys were probably doing something stupid so the girls ignored it.

Dawn felt a hard blush come across her cheeks. She had to tell the truth. She wouldn't break the game rules and lie. "Yes," she answered quietly.

The other girls laughed. "Really? Who?" Misty asked.

Dawn lifted her finger. "One question per turn," she said.

"Okay, my turn," May said.

"Truth or Dare?" Misty said.

May thought about it for a minute. A long minute. "I pick Truth," she said after a while.

Dawn thought long and hard, thinking of a way to pin down May. "Okay, do you like one of boys next door? And if you do which one?" she said after a while.

May blushed and pushed her index fingers against each other. "Well, I'd have to say yes, and the boy I like is Drew."

The other girl burst in a fit of laughter. "Well he is cute," Dawn commented.

"Truth or Dare?" May asked Misty.

"Dare. Give me anything I'll do it," Misty sad with much confidence.

Dawn and May smiled evilly. Misty gulped. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?" she said.

"Oh, yeah."

**BOYS' SLEEPOVER (A/N: I would like to say that the events in the seep over are happening at the same time. One thing doesn't happen after the other, the events are at the same time.)**

The boys said good night to the girls and walked inside the room. Paul sat down on a bed. He crossed his arms and legs and closed his eyes.

Everyone stood in silence.

"So," Ash said, breaking the silence. "Now what?"

"Go to bed, idiot," Paul said, his eyes still closed.

"But I'm not tired," Ash whined.

Paul ignored him and began thinking of something other than these idiots. He opened his eyes violently at the sound of giggling. "Are you idiots giggling like girls?" he hissed.

"No. You can hear the girls!" Drew said.

Ash, Drew and Brock pressed their ear against the wall. Paul raised a purple eyebrow. He was interested, though he'd never admit it.

"What are they saying?" Paul asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"They're playing Truth or Dare," Ash whispered. "Dawn's up first. She picked truth."

Paul raised his eyebrow even higher. He was interested now. "What's the question?" he said, trying really hard to sound uninterested.

"If she likes a boy in the next door room?" Ash yelped. All the boys fell down with a loud thud. Even Paul kind of tipped over when he heard the question.

Ash quickly put his ear back to the wall. Then his face turned red.

"What? What is it?" Brock asked eager to hear the answer.

"She said yes!" Ash yelped.

All the boys were in silence. They couldn't believe what they had heard. They glanced at each other, then quickly turned away. They did that for a good fifteen seconds. Ash sighed and pressed his ear against the wall again, listening for information on who the Romeo in this whole situation was.

"Well?" Paul asked impatiently.

"Shh. "They're asking her who," he stopped. "And she refused to tell." Ash listened for a bit. "Now it's May's turn. They're asking her if she likes a boy in here," the boys groaned, "and who."

The four boys stood in silence until Ash burst into a fit of laughter. They stared at him, thinking that he was crazy. He turned to face Drew. "Looks like all those roses paid off, Romeo!" he teased.

Drew turned a deep shade of red. "Huh?? W-what are you talking about, A-ash?" he managed to sputter out.

"May likes you! That's what I mean!"

The other boys howled with laughter, except for Paul, who didn't want to partake in childish games like this.

Drew blushed harder and harder, until he was nearly purple. '_S-she likes me? She likes me. I never ever thought she'd like me back,'_ he thought.

"Wait, it's Misty's turn," Ash said eagerly. He turned to face the boys. "And she chose dare."

**GIRLS' SLEEPOVER**

Dawn and May giggled evilly as Misty shivered with fear.

"We dare you," May said.

"To go to the boys' room," Dawn said.

"And kiss Ash on the lips!" they screamed simultaneously.

They heard a roar of laughter coming from Brock and Drew. They girls stared at the wall, then at each other. They shrugged it away.

"So… do your dare already," May said.

Dawn and May practically pushed the red head out of the door. Misty nervously knocked on the door. She whispering and shuffling. Finally, Ash answered the door.

"Hey Mis- mph!"

Before Ash could even speak, Misty had planted a small kiss on his soft pale lips. She broke the kiss and stared at him for a moment.

"Okthenbye!" Misty yelped rapidly as she fled to the safety of the girls' room. She threw herself down on to the floor. "There I did it. Happy?"

"Did you like it?" Dawn asked.

"Ask me when I choose truth," Misty said, taking a soda from one of the shopping bags. She opened it and took a long sip. "Okay, Dawn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Dawn said, feeling a bit more courageous now.

"Ok, I dare you…" Misty's voice turned into a light whisper, "to knock on the boys' door and kiss whoever it is that opens it."

Dawn shrieked. "What?"

"You got to do it," May giggled.

Dawn sighed and dragged herself to the boys' door. She weakly knocked on it. The door opened and Dawn shut her eyes and pressed her lips against one of the boys' lips. She had no idea who it was, all she knew was that he had soft lips.

She broke the kiss and stared at the person she had kissed. She stared at the purple haired, purple eyed boy, who stared back at her in shock.

Dawn covered her mouth with her hand. "Eep!" she yelped. She commanded her legs to move and they responded shakily. She quickly ran back to the girls' room. She threw herself on the bed. "Of all people, why did it have to be Paul?" she groaned.

Misty turned to May, who waved her arms in front of her face. "No way am I doing anything! I'm out of the game!"

"Me too," Dawn mumbled from the bed.

"Okay, then you guys want to just talk?" Misty offered.

"That sounds better," Dawn said.

They lied down on their beds. "So, what are you guys traveling for?" Misty asked.

"I want to be a top coordinator," Dawn replied with pride.

"So do I," May said. "What are you traveling for, Misty?"

"I'm not really traveling anymore," Misty said with a sigh. "But when I did travel, I wasn't really aiming for anything. I traveled to meet friends, hang out with Ash and Brock, and just to see the world. And I did. I had a blast. But my sisters had left to a world wide trip and I had to look over the gym for them. I'm happy that I got this chance to come and see Ash again."

"Wow," Dawn said. "That's a wonderful reason to travel."

"Yeah, I wanted to travel just like that myself. But then I got into contests and stuff and well, now I want to be a top coordinator. To tell you guys the truth, I didn't even really like Pokémon. I was just getting one so I can travel. But I love my Pokémon and I'm happy being in contests with them." May said.

"My mom was a top coordinator," Dawn smiled. "She was a big influence on me; I wanted to be a top coordinator since I was little. I had a hard time at first, but then with Ash and Brock's help, I gave myself a lot more confidence."

The girls smiled and were about to go to sleep when the door burst open. The girls looked over and the boys (except Brock) were there, and looked kind of upset.

"You guys bug so much!" Ash said.

"You are a bunch of idiots who don't know when to stop!" Paul shouted.

"You guys played truth or dare with us as your targets!" Drew yelled.

Misty sat up and narrowed her eyes. "And how do you know that we were playing, huh?" Misty yelled back at them.

The boys' faces fell and their anger immediately cooled down.

"Well uh," Ash stuttered.

"You were listening to us from the other room, weren't you?" May yelled.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Drew said as he waved his hands in front of his light pink face. "I swear!"

"And you were in on this too!?" Dawn screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Paul.

Paul crossed his arms and directed his eyes to a corner in the ceiling. "Stupid girl. I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Get out!" the three girls screamed. They each chucked a pillow at the boys. Misty's pillow smacked Ash hard in the face, causing him to fall backwards. Drew swiftly ducked and dodged the pillow. Paul stepped to the side and the pillow flew right past him.

"Pillows?" Drew flicked his lush emerald hair. "Please."

"**WOULD YOU LIKE US TO THROW BRICKS?!**" Misty screamed as she burned with rage.

The boys turned waked out the door and closed it without a word.

The girls were so frustrated. They couldn't do anything without a dumb boy interrupting everything. They all screamed into their pillows, "BOYS ARE SUCH DIOTS!"

**BOYS' SLEEPOVER…**

"What do think they're going to make her do?" Brock wondered.

Ash rubbed his very numb ear. "Guys, my ear hurts. It's your turn to listen to them," he whined.

"Tch. What a baby," Drew scoffed. He and Brock pressed their ears against the cold, neatly painted white wall. They listened, but al they heard was evil laughter. Drew was about to pull away, but then he heard them say something. He pressed his ear against the wall harder, in hopes that he would hear clearer.

Silence…

A small smile appeared on Drew's lips. Then on Brock's. They smiled even bigger, and began to laugh hysterically. They fell to the floor laughing and clutching their stomachs. Ash raised a black eyebrow at the two. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Drew smirked. "Aren't you going to open that?" he said.

"Why me?"

"Because," Drew's voice turned into a whisper, "you just should."

"But what if I don't want to?" Ash whispered back.

Drew crawled over to Ash, knocking down some stuff in the process. He grabbed Ash's shirt. "Listen, you! I want you to get your ass over there, open the fucking door, and obey what I say. Got that?" Drew harshly whispered in Ash's face.

Ash frowned and walked to the door. He opened it and his frown faded away when he saw it was Misty. "Hey Mis-mph!" Before Ash had time to even say her name, Misty had smashed her lips onto his. Ash opened his eyes wide, but then surrendered into the kiss and closed his eyes. She pulled away.

They stared at each other for a moment, blushing like crazy. Ash was going to tell her something, but his mouth ignored his orders to open.

"Okthenbye," Misty yelped as she scurried back to the girls' room. She ran inside and shut the door before Ash could even say anything. He went back to his room and shut the. He touched his lips. He could still feel Misty's lips upon them.

Ash sat down on a chair in the room without a word. He looked up to see Drew and Brock with smirks on their triumphant faces.

"So? How was it?" Drew smirked.

Ash looked away. "Shut up," Ash said. He felt a hard blush appearing on his face.

They heard giggling. Drew pressed his ear against the wall again. This time they were asking Dawn, but they were whispering and he couldn't make out what they were saying. "It's Dawn's turn, but I can't hear what they're saying. They're whispering too softly," Drew said as he tried his best to hear what the girls were saying.

There was a knock at the door. The boys shot the door a look then looked at each other.

"I don't want to open it," Ash whispered.

"Do it!" Drew hissed. "Because I'm not going to open it either!"

They turned to Brock. "No way, guys," he said with a faint smile.

They looked at Pikachu, who was sound asleep on one of the beds. Asking Pikachu to answer the door would be seriously pathetic. They squabbled over who should open the door, which made Paul very annoyed.

"You guys are so stupid! How hard can t be to open a fucking door?" he hissed. He yanked open the door and without any warning, felt soft lips crash into his. He was frozen in a state of shock. He couldn't say that he didn't like the kiss, no matter how much he wanted to.

After what seemed like forever, Dawn lips let Paul's lips escape from their grasp. Her blue diamonds she called her eyes stared into his soulless purple eyes. Funny, they didn't have the usual cold look in his eyes.

Paul stared at her mouth open. She put her hand over her mouth and blushed a deep red.

"Eep!" she cried as she ran out of Paul's sight into the room.

Paul stared in her direction and sighed as he closed the door ever so softly. He walked to his bed and sat down without a word. The other boys stared at him, and he gave them back a look of annoyance.

"What?!" he said harshly.

"Dawn kissed you, Paul. And you have no emotion to show," Ash said.

"I don't do emotions. They're stupid and only get in the way of your goal. Besides, I don't have any feeling towards that stupid, troublesome girl," Paul said in a harsh tone which caused Ash to flinch a bit.

"Wow…that's harsh," Drew sad quietly.

There was an eerie silence in the room.

"Why do you guys get girls, and I'm stuck writing fanfics about me, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!?" Brock whined as he threw his spiky haired head into his open hands.

The other boys stared at him with blank expressions.

"Hmph, you can have the troublesome girl," Paul said. "I sure as hell don't want her," Paul said. Of course, that was just a lie. He wasn't sure if he was lying to convince the others, or lying to convince himself to run away from the truth. He didn't want to like her. He tried not to like her. His feelings were always the same.

Ash turned his attention from Paul to the wall. "The girls haven't done anything tricky, have they?" he said.

"We should go over to them and bug them like they did to us!" Drew said as he stood up.

"Fine!" Ash said.

"Let's go" Paul said.

They walked over next door and practically knocked down the door. They marched inside with angry looks on their faces.

"Huh?" Misty said n surprise.

"You guys bug so much!" Ash said.

"You are a bunch of idiots who don't know when to stop!" Paul shouted.

"You guys played truth or dare with us as your targets!" Drew yelled.

Misty sat up and narrowed her eyes. "And how do you know that we were playing, huh?" Misty yelled back at them.

The boys' faces fell and their anger immediately cooled down.

"Well uh," Ash stuttered.

"You were listening to us from the other room, weren't you?" May yelled.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Drew said as he waved his hands in front of his light pink face. "I swear!"

"And you were in on this too!?" Dawn screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Paul.

Paul crossed his arms and directed his eyes to a corner in the ceiling. "Stupid girl. I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Get out!" the three girls screamed. They each chucked a pillow at the boys. Misty's pillow smacked Ash hard in the face, causing him to fall backwards. Drew swiftly ducked and dodged the pillow. Paul stepped to the side and the pillow flew right past him.

"Pillows?" Drew flicked his lush emerald hair. "Please."

"**WOULD YOU LIKE US TO THROW BRICKS?!**" Misty screamed as she burned with rage.

The boys turned waked out the door and closed it without a word.

"Geez, girls can be scary," Ash said as they walked back to their room.

They lied down on the beds. As they drifted off to sleep they simultaneously said, "Girls are so stupid…"

Bling! A shiny light beamed through the boys' and girls' window. suddenly, the beam of light grew and grew and FLASH! The light had gave a big flash then disappeared into the velvet black sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geez. That took forever to write! Now that's its done enjoy it! ^^

Audience: O.O

Me: *holds up fist* enjoy it!!!!!

Audience: Yay! ^^;;

Me: YAY! See kids, threatening solves problems. ^^;;


	3. The switch

**Disclaimer: blah do not own blah blah….**

Story tiiiiiiiiime! ^^

The story explains itself by showing different reactions one at a time ^^

Enjoy! 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ash's reaction…**

Ash snuggled into the warmth of the blanket. He was half awake, half aware of what was happening. He reached around the bed looking for Pikachu. He couldn't find him and became worried. He shot up in the bed and looked around the bed for Pikachu.

"Huh?" he said as he looked down. "I wasn't wearing yellow when I fell asleep… and where is Pikachu?"

He shook his head and looked around the room. He saw Dawn and May asleep on their beds. He stood in a stated of shock. "Why am I in the girls' room?" he said softly to himself. He looked around the bed to see if he had fallen asleep with Misty, but she was no where to be found. "And where's Misty?"

He was confused about all of this. He rubbed his head in confusion, causing messy orange hair to fall in his face. He casually pushed it back. Then he froze. His eyes opened wide.

He struggled to get out of the sheets and fan to the mirror. He looked down to see he had new, porcelain white slender legs

He looked in the mirror to see his brand new face. He looked almost like a porcelain doll, with pale skin, and shoulder length orange hair. He had blue-green eyes, and light pink lips.

"I'VE TURNED NTO MISTY!?" Ash screamed.

**Paul's reaction…**

Paul opened his eyes to the sound of a scream. He opened his eyes and looked around the room annoyed. He was going to yell at Ash for screaming, but he saw Misty screaming in the mirror. His eyes shot wide open and he looked around the room. May moved a bit and Misty was looking at herself in the mirror.

'_What? How did I get in here?'_ he thought as he looked around the room. _'And where is that troublesome girl?'_

He sat up in bed and turned to Misty.

"Dawn you're awake," she said.

"What? I'm not Dawn, I'm Paul. P-A-U-L. Got that?" Paul said.

"Paul? Wait, it happened to you to, didn't it?" Misty said in surprise.

Paul frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Misty ran over to the bed and pulled Paul right and dragged him to the mirror. In the mirror he saw pale white skin, dark blue sparkly diamonds for eyes, and pinkish lips. He had blue hair that was all puffed up in a frizzy bunch.

"What the hell happened to me?" Paul yelled in anger. He turned to face Misty. "Is this some sort of prank? What did you do?" he yelled as he shook her violently.

"C-calm d-down," Misty said, while being shaken. Paul let go of her. "I'm not even Misty! I'm Ash! Somehow we must've switched bodies. The thing is I don't know how, when or why," Ash said, bringing Misty's hand to his... or her face.

They turned to May, who was still sound asleep despite the screaming. Ash and Paul went over to her bed, grabbed the sheets and flipped her out of the bed causing her to crash onto the floor.

**Drew's reaction…**

Drew felt himself hit the floor face first. He woke up and violently stood up to yell at whoever had flipped him over, but he saw Misty giving him a smile Ash would normally give him. He also saw Dawn who had her arms crossed and an unusual scowl on her face and her blue eyes looking at a corner in the ceiling.

"What the? What the hell am I doing here?" he said, getting irritated.

"Drew, look at yourself in the mirror," Misty said as she pointed to the mirror.

"What for? I know how I look already, so why should I?" Drew said. He tried to flick his hair, but his green bangs were gone. He instead flicked some soft brown hair. "Huh? This doesn't feel like my hair."

Misty crossed her arms. The looked down to see that her arms were touching her chest, so she put her arms down and blushed. Drew was confused by that. Girls didn't care about their own chests, right? "Drew, just look in the mirror," Misty said.

"Tch." Drew crossed his arms, and felt something on his chest. He looked down to see himself wearing orange girly pajamas. "Uh, maybe I should look in the mirror." He walked over to the mirror and saw that he now had a pale face, with blue eyes and pale lips. He had long brown hair. He jumped back. "What the hell happened? What did you do?" he screamed as he pointed to Dawn and Misty.

"Something weird has happened. We all switched bodies somehow. See, I'm not Misty, I'm Ash. And that's not Dawn," Ash said pointing a delicate finger at Dawn, who looked irritated. "That's Paul."

Drew looked surprised. "What? What do you mean?" Drew sputtered.

"Drew! You've become May! You should believe us, since it happened to you," Ash said, putting his hands on his hips.

Drew thought for a moment. "I believe you… But there's just one thing left that I need answered," Drew said, putting May's hand to his…or her face.

"What's that?"

"How are we supposed to get dressed?" Drew said.

The boys looked down.

"Crap."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misty's reaction…**

Misty opened her eyes a little bit. She stretched her arms and let them fall on the bed. To Misty's surprise, she didn't ht the bed. She hit something soft and fluffy…something breathing. Misty shot open her eyes. She wanted to scream, but she didn't want to wake anyone up. She looked at what was on her bed.

There, right on the bed, lay a sleeping yellow creature. Misty looked at it in confusion. Pikachu was lying on her bed, sleeping soundly.

'_What's Pikachu doing in my bed?' _she thought. She looked around to see Paul, Drew and Brock asleep. She put her hands to her mouth. She noticed that her hands were darker than usual. _'Why am I in here? Did I fall asleep with ash last night? _

She looked around her, trying to find Ash, but he was no where to be found. She put her hand on her forehead and felt bangs in the middle of her forehead. _'What? I don't have bangs…" _She stood up and shook her head. She didn't feel her orange hair touch her at all. She wondered what was going on. She began to walk to her room when she passed herself in the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the cute, slightly darker face, her new joy filled brown-black eyes. Her pitch black long hair that was spiked on the sides.

Misty touched her face. She stared at herself in the mirror for a little bit.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she screamed.

**Dawn's reaction…**

Dawn's eyes shot open. She heard someone scream and shot out of the bed. She looked around to see Drew and Brock asleep in their beds. _'What? Why am I in here? Did I fall asleep in here?' _she looked around to see if Paul was in the room, but he was no where to be found. _'What the heck is going on here? Why am I in the boys' room? And why is Ash screaming n the mirror?_

She stood up and walked slowly towards Ash. "Ash are you okay? Why were you screaming just right now?" Dawn asked, a hint of worry in her eyes.

Ash gave her a puzzled look. "What? Paul? You don't care about what happens to me. Why are you asking me something like that? And your eyes look different too. They look like they have a lot of emotion in them. You're different, today Paul."

Paul Paul Paul. That's what she heard that irritated her the most. "What are you talking about? I'm not Paul, I'm Dawn. How could you mistake me for Paul? You're such a doofus. You know that Ash? You can be really dumb. Dawn crossed her arms. She was mad; she didn't like being compared to Paul.

Ash gave her a puzzled look again. "No, you look just like Paul. Look in the mirror."

Dawn stepped back. "H-how can you say I even look like him?" she squealed. "I do not look like that, that…meanie!"

Ash grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of the mirror. Dawn looked to see sleek straight purple hair growing from her head, purple somewhat soulless eyes, and her skin had become slightly darker as well. She looked down to see that her slim and slender curvy body was gone and replaced with a hot, somewhat muscular man body.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME???" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt her face, she looked at her hands, she touched her chest. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" she screamed again.

Ash shook her in order to get her to calm down. "Dawn, calm down. I'm not Ash, I'm Misty. I'm in Ash's body for some reason, and you are in Paul's body. I'm not sure how this happened, though."

Dawn did a small puppy dog pout. "But I don't want to be a boy! Will we be this way forever?" She crossed her arms and began to think.

Misty frowned. "I don't know. I don't even know how why got this way, so I definitely don't know for how long we're going to stay this way."

They turned to see emerald hair hardly covered by any blanket, but the rest of the body was covered. The figure was moving up and down, breathing softly. Dawn and Misty looked at each other and sighed. They grabbed the covers and flipped over the figure, making it fall face first onto the ground.

**May's reaction…**

May screamed as she fell. It seemed to be n slow motion, she felt as if she would never hit the ground. Her face hit the floor, but not as hard as she was expecting herself to fall. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

She turned to the people standing in front of her. "What the heck is the matter with you guys? Don't you know you are never supposed to wake a sleeping person that way?! You know you guys could've just shaken me or said my name. May. Is that so hard to say? It doesn't seem hard, since I'm saying myself. But no. you guys decide to try and kill me instead. Do you know how dangerous it is to wake someone up like that? Jesus! I'm lucky I'm alive! And another thing…" she continued. She stood scolding them until she realized who the people in front of her were. She stared confusingly at them. "Huh? Ash? Paul? What are you doing in my room?"

Ash spoke first. "May. You're not really yourself." He pointed to the mirror. "Just go and take a look."

"Yeah. We think you should look, 'cause we aren't Ash and Paul," Paul said.

May gave them a puzzled look. "Huh? What are you talking about? You guys look perfectly normal. Are you guys playing a prank on me? 'Cause if you are, it's not very funny."

Ash crinkled his eyebrows together. "May, look. I'm not Ash, I'm Misty. And the Paul you see over there is Dawn."

May frowned. "Wow, you're really good at acting. What's the point of this prank?"

"For Christ' Sake! This isn't a freaking prank! We've really changed, and so have you! Just, just…feel your hair! That's it! Feel your hair!" Ash called, pointing his finger at May's head.

May gave Ash a puzzled look, but then felt the top of her head. She didn't feel her usual chestnut brown hair. Instead, she felt chin length lush hair, and her mouth dropped open. she ran over to the mirror and stood in a state of shock. Her hair had become an emerald green, and matching emerald eyes. Her pink lips had become pale.

She screamed. "You guys were telling the truth! So why are we boys! I don't want to be Drew! He's rude and always makes fun of me!" She messed up her new emerald hair in frustration.

Misty and Dawn frowned. "We don't know…"

"Well we should get ready now. We can't stay in these filthy clothes," Dawn said.

"Crap."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm sorry! But I started school again, and I can't be on the computer often.

Expect late updates. :[ Sorry for the short chappie too. DX


End file.
